1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to hold fishing rods and other elongated items securely by their bases and stems to prevent movement and entanglement when rods are being transported. This apparatus is designed for use primarily on boats, but it can be adapted to any mode of transportation or other use requiring secure stowage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several apparatus designed to hold fishing rods are known. Two-piece holders in which a butt portion adapted to support the handles of rods is connected to a front piece adapted to hold the stems of rods by means of frame elements is disclosed by STIRES, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,218. Similarly, a two-piece holder comprising a generally tubular holding member with a hole cut out of its upper surface for receiving the handle of a rod and a locking mechanism attached to a boatwall for locking the stems of rods inserted into the mechanism is disclosed by ANDERSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,433. One-piece holders are known, as shown by HAMMER, U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,463, and BURKE, U.S. Pat. No. 525,132, which employ cradles and looped wire, respectively, in which to anchor rod stems. Finally, identically designed, two-piece holders comprising loop assemblies that receive rod handles and stems are disclosed by MITCHELL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,796.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a two-piece holder comprising a first, generally tubular member with U-shaped recesses which is adapted to hold the stem of fishing rods or other elongated elements and a notched base which is adapted to hold the handles of the rods.